1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved rotary roller reamer and to improvements to the various components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
During drilling operations, the drill bit is subject to wear and thus the dimension of the drill hole will vary over time. To ensure that the dimension of the drill hole is held true, rotary roller reamers are located in the drill string and are used to ream out the drill hole to the required dimension. The inclusion of rotary roller reamers in the drill string enables the drill bit to be used for a longer period without changeover and this prevents considerable costly downtime.
The working environment of rotary roller reamers is very harsh. Consequently, the components of the roller reamer frequently need servicing, repair or replacement. As downtime for repairs is very costly, it is advantageous to extend the working life of such roller reamers and to thereby reduce down time due to repairs. It is also advantageous for the roller assemblies used in rotary roller reamers to be quickly and easily removed and replaced from their respective pockets in the reamer body.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved rotary roller reamer and various components thereof.
The present invention also seeks to provide a pressure equalizer for a device.